Talk:True Wolf Skoll/@comment-181.13.79.85-20180819181501/@comment-79.206.88.200-20180824134653
there is a lot of stuff innacurate with that comment: problem is they didn't. i've started playing this game again almost 5 months ago and most of the cards they released for normal event has been 4x hitters, and this event they did it again even twice by releasing another 4x hitter and even weaker a 3x hitter. with very weak cards like these you're not going to rank anywhere in tower. i also can't remember any UR turn skippers they released for free players the past 4 months qich makes playing tower in harder mode impossible. tower event the past months had some good cards but to get these cards you need to rank high, and to rank high you need good cards that you apparently only get from ranking high in tower events. see where the problem lies? 1) the possibility of jodie droping is lower than to be striked by a thunder bolt 2) again, you need to rank high to get enough LR chance tickets but to rank high you need good cards that mynet doesn't bother to release. and i'm honestly tired of this BS argument since the logical conclusion from this argument is that you get good cards by having good cards. 3) i agree with you it was good that they released the celestial trio for free players. i give you that one. but with this one card only you can't rank higher than usual. what they should do instead is releasing decent and diverse cards each event. i'm still waiting for a UR turn skipper and what do they do? release again two very weak UR 3x and 4x hitters at once like wtf? and even fucking skoll of all cards as amalgamation in EH even though she was literally just last event available. 4) and holy shit no, you don't do yourself a favor using biscotti in your examples. the "2000 days" event is the worst event design i've ever seen. did you check the drop rate? it's 0.017% to get her and as someone who's over level 100 and thus has a higher chance to get way more of these tickets than 90% of the other free players i can tell you that i get nothing more than R cards from this and now imagine how bad the chance to get her is for lower level playerswho get less tickets. and while were at it, it's obnixious enough that these useless tickets fill up half of the log in bonuses now they even put these shitty tickets as fucking rewards for ranking in anything that is even remotely rankable. 5) "Im not even counting the monthly(?) free LR ticket summons" and you shouldn't count them since they are just like biscotti nothing more than free medal tickets. i play this game since early 2015 and never saw anything higher than an R card drop. the only time i see someone get more than an R is when i go to this wiki and read that the person spend ''hundreds ''of dollars until it droped, the rest of the comments were complains about the ridiculous drop rate and mynet asskissers or their livestock for that matter (because they are actualy dumb enough to spend hunderds of dollars on a virtual card) excusing mynets BS . /rant end.